2030 Olympics: Fleet vs Scourge (Full Combat)
Six Lasers - Pequod Oceanside Town ''Arrrr! The Pequod oceanside town of Gottlieb is easily the most alien place in the system. Although not large, Gottlieb also serves as the planet's capital. A large, vaguely pyramid shaped city full of technological wonders floats fifteen metres above Pequod's mercury seas. The city heavily relies on fishing for the exotic alien life forms that live in the planet-spanning oceans, as well as the tourism that all Six Lasers planets benefit from. Massive hunting ships, both naval and hover in origin, coexist next to water theme parks. While the mercury-based seas aren't safe for most people to swim in, the water parks are good, clean, wholesome fun for the whole family. As the only planet in the system with any non-entertainment based industry, Pequod is something of a black sheep of the family. Longshoreman, sailors, pirates, and fishers all live here. Local legend even tells of an elusive water monster known as a Klud, supposedly the last of its race. The reward for the monster's destruction, as issued by the local Pequod government, is listed as 10,000 Drax. '' Fleet paces about on the 'shore' of the floating town of Gottlieb, feet falling lightly as he looks about nervously. The area's been cleared to act as an arena, as many areas have during the Olympics. The leader of the Decepticon tracker/terminators makes his way towards the make-shift arena here at the docks of gottlieb; Scourge arrives alone, without any of his Sweep minions in tow. They will not be nessasary, as Scourge will personally rip Fleet limb from blasted limb in the coming bout. His red eyes glow dimly as he regards the pale yellow Seeker, Fleet, and Scourge enters the arena, full of deadly confidance. GAME: Catechism rolls a (100)-sided die: ROLL: Scourge rolled a 99 ROLL: Fleet rolled a 5 Fleet is pretty sure the use of minions gets one disqualified from Olympics brackets, anyway. Not that Fleet would put it past a fellow Decepticon, but it's a bit in the way of overkill for the first roun. The Seeker looks up as Scourge arrives, inclines his head, and then crouches, already ready to fight or... more likely, to flee. Blueshift wanders into the area, arms full of carrier bags containing lots of junk. "Oh man, Gobocon was SO GREAT!" he shouts to anyone nearby. "Seriously, why didn't anyone else go... OH!" He looks about. "OH PRIMUS it's still the olympics isn't it?" A tanned, muscley alien that looks something like a human prowls about near the impromptu arena. Something like black welding goggles cover his eyes. He wears a tank top of an indeterminate dark grey and even more indeterminate grey cargo pants. Fingerless leather gloves cover his hands. He flips out a knife from a pant pocket and let it flips over in the air before hitting the boardwalk, handle first. It topples over, pointing at Scourge. Without a word, the referee points at Scourge gesturing for him to go first. Shockwave comes wordlessly out from between two of the buildings, as if he had been doing something in Gottlieb before Scourge's arrival. His powerful arms hang lankly at his sides as he stands immobile, singular eye scanning Fleet and Scourge with arcane energies, tallying and calculating. Sunder wanders in after locating where his Pack-Leader is. He finds a seat and eagerly watches, hoping that Scourge will prevail. Ooooh, it looks like he got here just in time. Naturally, this is Scourge's fight, and Sunder wouldn't /dream/ of interfering or 'helping'. Vortex is here because he didn't enter any events and Swindle had told him to come here at this time and engage in "Olympics Tard Harshing," whatever that is. He sees a combat getting ready to commence and chalks it all up to Swindle's strange sense of humor. "your courage to face me ought to be rewarded, Fleet," Scourge intones in a quiet, gravely voice. "Butone must wonder if you are competing for the glory of the /Decepticons/ or merely for your /own/." He says, the last word coming out more like a snarl. He begins to slowy circle the meek Fleet's position, eyes never leaving Fleet's own. His head-mounted laser crackles to life, and the Sweep leader blasts at the yellow Seeker's body with a sizzling green ray. Combat: Scourge sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Scourge strikes Fleet with his Acid Ray attack! Meanwhile, Ramjet would dream of intervening! With a daisy-cutter bomb. He is standing near Shockwave, camouflage-tan arms folded over his gold canopy. He looks surly! Sticking out of his hand, at an angle from his elbow, is a little flag with 'GO SCOURGE' on it. It's a Command thing, you understand. Fleet is struck in the right shoulder by the green ray, showing that, while ready, he obviously wasn't ready enough. "If you think I do /anything/ for my own glory, you don't know much about me," the Seeker says softly. Hell, if Scourge thinks Fleet does anything out of courage, he doesn't know much about Fleet! The Seeker twists and leaps into the air, flitting overhead, moving in a cautious, darting pattern that'll make it harder to hit him, but may well interfere with Fleet's aim as well. From almost directly overhead, he fires down, then hisses as Scourge's attack continues to eat away at him. Combat: Fleet sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Fleet strikes Scourge with his Deep-Freeze Ray attack! -4 Combat: You took 5 damage. Combat: Your attack continues to damage Fleet Scourge's sharp eyes follow Fleet's aerial movements, as the Seeker begins to dance overhead. Some of the acrobatics might be unnessasary, but they'll make the flighty Decepticon all that much harder to hit. "Too many of our number fight for thier own benefit, and not for the glory of the Empire. A pity we must waste our time fighting each other and not our mortal enemies, but there is nothing to be done about that now." Scourge replies to fleet's soft statement. The cold ray leaves a line of frozen armor across Scourge's chest, and the Sweep takes to the air to respond to Fleet's attack up close and personally; He dives into the heart of Fleet's evasive maneuvers, lashing out with razor-sharp claws. Combat: Scourge strikes Fleet with his Clawed Assault attack! -3 Ramjet wiggles his 'GO SCOURGE' flag when Scourge slashes up Fleet. The referee watches the fight from behind those black welding goggles. Why would be be wearing shades on such a grey, dismal day? He grunts out, "Acid... ice... and claws. Real fancy stuff." Fleet cries out as Scourge's claws strike home, raking across his cockpit, and darts upwards. "I, uhm, signed up because I thought that's what we were supposed to do?" he observes, pulling his knees into his chest for a moment before twisting and diving back down. He continues his defensive flying even as he transforms, this time darting in to tag Scourge with a sharpened wing. Fleet transforms into his Fleet <Tetrajet> mode. Combat: Fleet sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Fleet <Tetrajet> misses Scourge with his Razor Wing Slash attack! Combat: Your attack continues to damage Fleet <Tetrajet> Shockwave produces a staccato clicking sound like an adding machine, head turning and tilting to follow Scourge's motion through the air, and his success in pressing the attack. "You're calculating again. Aren't you," Ramjet observes with a faint look of annoyance. It's like talking to an addict. An adding addict. Mathematic junkie. Subtraction servitude. This joke has gone on for too long and also it is hypocritical, as Ramjet is a filthy drunk. Sunder rumbles a nonverbal approval as Scourge claws Fleet. Ahhh, the excitement of seeing his Pack-Leader on the Hunt. Well, not really a /hunt/, per se, but a contest of strength and abilities. "There are many factors to process," replies Shockwave, with the air of someone who thinks that it's /necessary/ to process every available factor into some kind of final probability. The referee snorts and slowly picks up his knife from the boardwalk, turning it over in his hands. He mutters, "Doesn't that beat all. The yellow one's /yellow/." The referee and fear are on pretty good terms, and he knows it when he sees it, no matter how it may try to hide itself away. He wonders if the great big adding machine over there is factoring that in, too. with a swoop of Scourge's scythe-like wings, the Sweep leader darts aside as the yellow jet dives towards him. As the much faster jat flies around, Scourge also transforms ,becoming his rounded Sweepship form, and making chase after Fleet. A shimmering beam of energy lances out at Fleet, a contained laser-tractor beam that lashes out to hook the jet like a lasso. Scourge takes to the air, becoming a deadly Sweepcraft. Combat: Scourge sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Sweep Spacecraft <Scourge> strikes Fleet <Tetrajet> with his Laser Lasso attack! Combat: Fleet <Tetrajet> has been temporarily incapacitated. Fleet <Tetrajet> yarghs as the lasso grabs his nose, the feedback crackling along his frame and damaging systems all over. He just kind of flies around in a circle for a bit because hey, he's got a lasso stuck on his nose. The referee chuckles, grinning like a shark. All he says is, "Stunning." Not too talkative, him. "Excellent!" Sunder exclaims, as Scourge lassos Fleet. Sweep Spacecraft <Scourge> emits a rumbling belt of laughter as he snags the agile Fleet, feeling himself locked to the jet along the length of tensile laser. With Fleet at his mercy, Scourge transforms back into his robot mode, the crackling tractor beam now attached to his head. Scourge's beard parts in a wicked grin, and heswoops in to rip at Fleet's wings and engines with his diamond-hard(but pink) talons! The sleek Sweepcraft becomes Scourge, the tracker! Combat: Scourge sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Scourge strikes Fleet <Tetrajet> with his Clawed Assault attack! Fleet <Tetrajet> shrieks and is knocked out of the sky by Scourge's assault, right into that mercury ocean. The fight is over. Glub glub glub. The referee looks up at the sky and declares, "And the killer wins." But really, they all should have known. It's what happens when there's a wolf among the sheep. "Congratulations!" Sunder says to Scourge. His bearded visage is beaming in pride. Scourge hovers in mid-air, arms on his hips, as his red eyes watch Fleet slowly sink beneath the breaking waves. "A pity Fleet could not provide for a more sporting battle. But at least his failure has placed me closer to my eventual /victory/ over the rabble." Shockwave produces a final click as the fight ends. "Scourge demonstrates that he is not entirely incapable, and supports the axiom that the bold will of necessity dominate the fearful. Commendations are due him." Sunder raises an optic brow at Shockwave. He strokes his beard thoughtfully, as he's positive that Shockwave just gave Scourge a backhanded compliment. Ramjet pfts. "I call not-it on having to do just that." Shockwave directs his attention briefly to the helicopter as he turns to depart. "Vortex, as you are able to hover and lift heavy objects, you will see to Fleet's recovery from the mercury." Scourge's red optics fall on Shockwave, although the Sweep would not dare to lay a challenge on the radiation-weilding Shockwave. There is little to be said to reply to Shockwave's comments, but Scourge is indeed one step closer to his redemption. Vortex nods and directs his optics out to where Fleet disappeared. By virtue of presence and failure to hide behind a Gumby, he is volunteered and he is well aware that arguing the point won't be of help to him. "I'll get on that, Lord Shockwave." He doesn't even sound sarcastic, 'cause he's actually relatively smart! "Proceed in your own time," concludes Shockwave, firing a burn from his rockets that lifts him into the air and carries him away.